


We'll Never Be Royals

by SierraIsFullOfShame



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Barebacking, Fluff, Library nerd Mickey, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Prince Ian, Secret Identity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraIsFullOfShame/pseuds/SierraIsFullOfShame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hope it's an okay prompt because it's the first that I write.   Mickey and Ian are in college and together from months. Mickey isn't rich and works in a library. Ian is a prince but no one and nothing know his secret even Mickey is unaware. The truth will come out when photos of them together will be showing on TV. Mickey breaks up with him because he lied to him but Ian will do anything for getting Mickey back."</p><p>Royal Ian AU......</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Never Be Royals

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been edited yet so please bypass all the mistakes!

Ian turned the corner quickly, ducking into an obscure alley that hid him perfectly. He watched silently as Kev ran right past his hiding spot and onward to the open campus, pushing and dodging students who dared to get into his way.

Once Ian was sure that he had lost his pursuer he came out to survey his surroundings. He was new to the University and still didn’t know his way around but he was happy for the chance to explore on his own.

He walked a few feet into he stopped in front of the university’s library. He quickly decided to dip inside to look around for some classic literature to read to occupy his time. Once he was inside he took in the full array of books that were now at his disposal. He couldn’t help that he geeked out this much by books, but it came with being an English Major.

The place was huge and beautiful, and five stories high. Ian walked into the center of the room and looked upward, turning around with a grin slowly forming into a smile on his face. Sure his library at the castle was big, but this one blew it out of the water.

This place was deathly quiet as Ian explored the building, only a handful of students on each level. He was on the third floor of the library and ready to crack open a book he had found quite interesting when he heard a disgruntled cry.

He got up from the table and looked around for the source of the voice, and it didn’t take long for him to find a fairly short man trying desperately to reach a book off a higher shelf. What made the scene even more hilarious was the fact that he was already standing on a foot stool.

Ian only watched him strain for the book out of his reach for a few more seconds, admiring the view of his backside that the situation provided, before he finally called out to him “Do you need any help?”

His voice must have startled the poor guy because he lost his balance and fell to the ground with a loud “ _Thump!"_  pulling several books down with him. Ian quickly hurried to the stranger’s side to make sure that he didn’t inadvertently cause the man to kill himself.

He knelt down and started to grab some of the books that had fallen on the man, as he tried to stand and fixed his glasses that were now askew on his face. Once Ian had successfully picked the books off of the man’s body he offered his hand to help him to his feet.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you okay?”

The man slowly lifted his head as he continued to dust himself off and tried to soothe his bruised body, giving Ian a chance to look at his face and Ian was not complaining one bit. He had nice pink plump lips, his nose slightly pointed, accompanied by his cute chin. But the cream of the crop was his glacier blue eyes that Ian could see himself drowning in.

“Whoever said knowledge doesn’t hurt was a fucking liar”

“Yeah you have a little cut right there” Ian said as he reached his hand out the cup the man’s face to further examine the small cut right above his eyebrow “It doesn’t look _that_ bad, I mean you won’t need stiches or anything but maybe put some ointment on it so it won’t get infected”

“Great I came here to relax and now I need a fucking band aide because some fucker decided to sneak up on me” He said as he removed Ian’s hand’s roughly from his face and grabbed one of the books that fell with him, obviously it was the one he was trying so hard to retrieve, stepping around Ian to make his way to a table a few feet away, not noticing Ian following after him.

He threw the book on the table before pulling his chair out as he slumped down into it. He ripped the cover open and began read in the angriest fashion ever. He felt the warm liquid that was his blood slowly trickle down his face, as he took the sleeve of his shirt to blot the  injury.

He was a few words into the book when he saw the red head guy who caused him to fall dump a few books on the table next to his. Mickey looked at the stranger incredulously because he was clearly losing his mind to think he wanted his company.

“Um, can I fucking help you?”

The man looked up from his book he had just started reading, giving Mickey a bright smile that caused his insides to become heated.

“Nope just thought you could use company”

“Yeah well you thought wrong…so can you like leave?”

Ian closed his book and leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms and grinning at the man across from him “Do you own the library? Because nobody told me”

“Ha fucking ha. No I don’t own the fucking library but there are like fifty million other places to sit”

Ian only shrugged his shoulders “Maybe I like the  _view"_

Mickey couldn’t help that he turned a few shades pink at the revelation, and the man must have noticed too because he grinned harder at him. He couldn’t help it though; it’s not like tall, hot as fuck redheads flirted with him on the regular. Plus he had a sexy accent that Mickey couldn’t pin down, but he guessed Irish?

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Am I barking up the wrong tree?”

Mickey was about to open his mouth to reply “Fuck no!” But before he could someone had sloppily kissed the side of his cheek. He turned to the side ready to cuss out whoever dared to invade his personal space, but he was met with his sister’s smiling face as she took a seat next to his.

“Ew Mandy what the fuck?” Mickey said as he scrunched his face up in disgust, rubbing his hand vigorously across his cheek to remove the slobber.

“You loved it.” She said before turning her attention to the redhead across from them “Who the fuck are you?”

“God Mandy, always tactful”

Mandy only rolled her eyes at her brother’s remarks “First of all fuck you, secondly, who the fuck are you?”

“I’m sorry I’m I- I’m Ethan” Ian didn’t know why he lied about his name. He supposed he didn’t want anyone to know who he really was. He made that mistake at the first college he attended in the United States; he had disclosed his identity immediately to a group of people he thought were his friends before he realized they were leaking his information to the press.

It took forever to convince Fiona to let him try again. She didn’t appreciate the unflattering photos of him being drunk in a club, and getting escorted out by security for feeling up one of the dancers. Ian knew she had a country to run and all press was usually bad press. But the fact remained that he didn’t want to live under the crowns thumb forever, and just wanted to be normal for once instead of a prince.

She agreed to let him attend another University for his remaining year, but it didn’t come without a price. Kevin Ball, a loyal guard to the royal family had to accompany him around at all times (discreetly of course) but still around him.

Ian felt bad for putting Kevin in that position and making him leave his wife Veronica back home in An talamh de glas, their native country, but if that was the price for freedom, he wouldn’t turn it down for anything. But now he had to play this right and not be as open about his heritage.

“Nice to meet you Ethan I’m Mandy and this is Mickey.”

“Nice to meet you Mandy” Ian said as he reached his outstretched hand for Mandy to shake “Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?” The look of disgust they both shared almost made him laugh.

“Oh god no! I don’t know about you but incest isn’t really my thing” Mandy said before she placed a hand on Mickey’s shoulder with a grin “Besides the gentleman prefers….. gentlemen ”

Mickey quickly knocked her hand away as she giggled “Fuck you”

“What about you Ethan? Are you single? I can’t imagine you are with that sexy accent”

Mickey watched his sister twirl her hair with her pointer finger, trying desperately to be flirty with Ethan. Too bad she didn’t know the man had just hit on him not even two minutes ago. But he decided to let it play out without warning, because he was going to enjoy the look on her face.

“Um I am single at the moment”

“Good”

“But I too prefer gentlemen,or so you put it”

Mandy’s jaw practically hit the table after his confession as she looked to Mickey and Ethan, noticing now that their eye contact never wavered from each other. After a minute she quickly smacked Mickey with the back of her hand to his chest hard “You knew he was gay you fucker and you let me make a fool out of myself!”

“Oh Mands don’t sell yourself short, you don’t need me to make a fool out of yourself” Mickey found himself in a headlock as he and his sister wrestled at the table, much to Ian’s amusement. They didn’t let up to a girl popped up and actually “Shushed” them.

Mandy flipped her the bird before she snatched up her things “Well it was nice meeting you Ethan, but me and this one have to go.”

“Oh” Ian said his face falling a little bit “You have to leave this very second?”

“Yeah man, I mean I basically spend all my time here studying plus I work here three days a week”

Ian’s face lifted at that statement “You work here?! You’re so lucky, it’s beautiful”

“Yeah, I do love it”

They shared eye contact some more and knowing smiles before Mandy had enough “Okay hate to break up this geek fest but I’m starving and just give him your number, or did you two forget how phones work?”

After what Mandy said they both stumbled to retrieve their devices, brandishing them at the same time. They quickly typed in their information and handed their phones back to each other before Mandy got fed up with all the fluff. “Okay you guys are giving me diabetes with all this sweetness so come the fuck on!”

Mickey only managed to get out one quick “goodbye” before Mandy was pulling him away. Ian wasn’t one to believe in love at first sight, but it seemed Mickey had changed up his worldview on the matter and he felt lonely without his presence around him.

He was just leaving the library when he sent him a quick text asking him out for dinner. Mickey replied two seconds later with “Yes” Ian sent him the details of a diner close by they could go to tonight and when Mickey said he’ll be there, Ian felt his whole insides warm up. That was washed away when someone gripped the his shoulder

“I’ve been looking all over for you Your Highness”

Ian turned around and looked up at the 6’4 Kevin Ball towering over him, but even he couldn’t bring down his good mood as his smile appeared once more “Bring out your best suit Kevin, because we have a date tonight”

Kevin only looked at him incredulously as the Royal walked the direction of his apartment, texting away happily with whoever was on the other end.

✨

The date went excellently and it didn’t take long for Ian and Mickey to become inseparable. After seeing each other for two months the two decided to label their relationship and were now officially dating.

Ian enjoyed every day he got to spend with Mickey, and hell even Mandy, and as the months went on it got harder for him to keep his identity a secret. Especially now since he was 100 percent sure he was in love with Mickey Milkovich.

He hated lying to him, he really did. But how does one tell someone that they’ve been dating and having sex with that they’re not the person they think they are? It was hard and messy and Ian knew for sure Mickey would dump him once he found out he was lying, and it was getting harder and harder to keep those three little words at bay.

✨

He had just walked Mickey home from celebrating their 8th month anniversary when he turned the shorter man around to lean down and capture his lips with his own. He thought he saw a flash of light when he leaned back to look into Mickey’s eyes but quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. It was no way the paparazzi found his new school, right?

Mickey took him by the hand and led him into the house he shared with Mandy and four other roommates “I made sure no one would be home…so we have the house to ourselves”

Ian instantly got hard at the thought as he kicked the door behind him closed with his foot. Mickey continued to lead him to his bedroom, now by the buckle of his belt. Once they were in the room Mickey went to work undoing the belt with lighting speed.

He was able to pull it free from the loops as he tossed it aside, hearing it clatter when it hit the floor. He pulled back enough to take off his jacket and kick off his shoes, Ian doing the same.

Ian was in the process of pulling his shirt over his head when Mickey quickly stopped him as his arms were raised above his head and the shirt covered his face. He made Ian stay like that as he ran his tongue over his left nipple, giving it a few licks.

He loved the way Ian reacted to the touch. How he shivered and let out soft groans and his breath hitched. He almost lost it when Mickey grazed his teeth of the nub, before biting down firmly. He wasted no time pulling the shirt the rest of the way off before he reached out and grabbed Mickey by the back of his neck and pulling him closer for a heated kiss.

The kiss was rough and sloppy but oh so perfect. He slipped his tongue inside and let it dance with Mickey’s. He would never get tired of this, the taste of the other man’s mouth and how sweet and addicting it was.

He moved his hand from his neck and brought it to his face, doing the same with the other hand. He slowly cupped Mickey’s face in both hands as he pulled back to look at his reaction. His pupils were blown and the blue was almost completely dark with desire.

Ian wasted no time going back in for more. The kiss got hungrier as they nipped, bit and explored the already familiar plains of each other’s mouths. Mickey’s hands are no longer at his sides as he brings them to Ian’s hips, pressing firmly and pulling Ian closer.

Ian wants to feel Mickey’s body heat on his, not the feel of Mickey’s cotton shirt. So he breaks the kiss again for only enough time to pull Mickey’s shirt off before plunging back in, this time he settles his hands on Mickey’s nice plump ass, giving it a tight squeeze which causes Mickey to inhale deeply.

The touching slowly turns to grinding and it doesn’t take long before they are both straining painfully against the denim of their jeans. Ian finally feels some relief as Mickey snakes his hand inside his pants and curls it around his hard dick.

Ian can’t help that he pulls away from the kiss once again to let out a low moan of “Fuck!” Mickey proceeds to stroke him at a slow blistering pace that he knows is driving his lover crazy. It’s when he feels the slick wetness of precum when he rubs his thumb over the slit of Ian’s dick that he realizes how turned on the man is.

He pulls his hand free, much to Ian’s displeasure as he whimpers from the loss of contact. But he brings his hand up enough to make a show of him licking the jizz from his finger. Ian feels like he could cum from that scene alone but Mickey has other plans as he pushes Ian on the bed and starts to remove the bottom half of his clothing.

He removes his socks and Ian lifts his hips enough to help him free him from his jeans. Mickey bites his lip in pleasure as Ian’s erection springs free and smacks back down on his stomach. He quickly steps out of his own clothing before settling between Ian’s legs, placing both hands on his thighs.

He grabs Ian’s leaking cock with his right hand and begins to stroke it slowly, watching as Ian lifts himself up on his elbows to enjoy the show.

He loves when the redhead watches him suck his dick, so he slowly brings his face closer to blow on the tip which causes Ian’s toes to curl into the carpet. He then sticks out his tongue and starts to lap at the glands and frenulum.

Ian is blissed out of his mind as Mickey plays with his sensitivity. Mickey seems to enjoy making him wait for the main event as he plays with him some more. He’s finally in heaven when he opens his mouth and takes him down only to the tip.

Mickey experiments with how long Ian will let him tease him, so he continues to suck, only going down so far before pulling back. It’s during the third time that Ian’s hand finds its place on the back his head and forces him down all the way.

Mickey smiles around his dick as he deep throats him like a pro, getting his dick nice and wet and loving the slurping sounds which are making him harder than he already is. He reaches his left hand down to stroke himself a little but Ian quickly grabs his face and forces him to look at him.

“Don’t touch yourself, I’m going to be the one to get you off, understand?

Mickey shakes his head, never stopping to suck, not even for a second. He soon removes his hand like Ian instructed and instead brings it up and uses it to play with Ian’s balls.

Mickey continues to bob up and down on his cock for a few more minutes; Ian he only stops him when he feels the familiar feeling of his orgasm sneaking up on him. He pushed Mickey off of him as he leans down and presses a quick kiss to his lips before ordering him up on the bed and on his back.

He walks to the nightstand and opens the drawer to retrieve the lube. He squirts a generous amount on his fingers before tossing the bottle next to Mickey. He climbs on the bed and slowly opens Mickey’s legs for access; he grabs a pillow from next to Mickey’s head and uses it prop the man up for a better view of his hole.

Once he’s satisfied he slowly circles Mickey’s entrance with his slicked up pointer finger. Mickey is gripping his hands in the sheets as Ian plays with his bundle of nerves. Ian pushes in gently as Mickey clenches and unclenches around his finger.

He goes in ever so slowly and only so far. Mickey is an utter wreck ,as he is coming apart and leaking cum steadily. When Ian finally goes all the way up to his knuckle, Mickey is completely incoherent and a blubbering mess.

Ian uses his finger to search around for Mickey’s sweet spot, and it’s only when Mickey practically spasm off the bed that he knows he found it. He doesn’t let up one bit as he continues to massage his prostate, Mickey is under him begging for relief but Ian ignores his request as he adds a second finger to the mix.

He switches between opening him up and driving him crazy. Mickey is leaking so much pre cum that Ian knows he is close. Once Ian knows that he’s stretched him open enough he’s pulls his fingers free, watching Mickey’s hole give him a little wink.

He grabs the lube that is by Mickey’s side and squirts some on the length of his cock, slicking it up nice. He moves closer in-between Mickey’s thighs as he lines his dick up with his puckered hole. He slowly pushes in and Mickey clenches from the intrusion before relaxing enough to let him in.

He goes deep slowly before pulling back out and repeating. Soon he bottoms out and slams back in with enough force to cause Mickey’s headboard to knock into the wall. His thrusts are flawless and measured and effective at bringing Mickey to pleasure.

It isn’t long before Mickey is wrapping his legs around his waist and using his thighs to trap him and force him deeper inside. He runs his nails down Ian’s back not caring at the moment of the scars they’ll leave and Ian doesn’t seem to mind also as he brings his hands up and gently wraps them around Mickey’s throat.

He squeezes gently enough as to not choke him out, but enough that he feels in control. Soon Ian decides to change it up a bit as he brings Mickey’s legs up to his shoulders and he rises to a squatting positon; forcing Mickey’s back off the bed, his shoulder blades and neck are his only source of balance.

Ian forcefully pivots inside the man, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room. Mickey’s eyes are rolling into the back of his head as Ian continues to pound away at his prostate. He is hammering away at Mickey’s ass when Mickey screams out as thick ropes of cum shoots out of his dick. Ian is able to muster three more thrust before he too is cumming, filling Mickey up in the most marvelous way.

The both collapse side by side and bask in the afterglow; soon Mickey rolls over to gently kiss his lips. They hug each other tight as Ian buries his face into Mickey's neck and inhales his scent deeply.

“I love you Ethan”

Ian stilled at the words “What?”

“I said I love you idiot” Mickey giggles “And I fucking trust you, and that is big for me. The only person I ever trusted was Mandy and now you…so don’t ever lie to me”

He turns around and pushes his back against Ian’s chest and pulls his hand around his waist to clutch his.

“I love you too” Ian whisperer in the silence as he feels Mickey kiss his hand and settle back further. It takes him a few Minutes to muster the courage to spill his secret “Mick I – “ but he hears soft snores and knows Mickey is fast asleep . Ian puts his face into his neck again and resigns himself to tell him in the morning.

✨

The feel of something smacking him in the face hard was what pulls him from his slumber. It takes him a minute to recognize his surroundings, and when he rubs the sleep out of his eyes he is met with a very angry Mickey looking down at him.

“Who the fuck are you?!”

Ian doesn’t understand the question; his head is still sleep dazed “Huh?”

Mickey picks up the object he threw at him and shoves into his face. It’s a magazine and splashed across cover are he and Mickey kissing last night. The title reads “Prince Ian Gallagher Finds Winter Fun ” Fuck! He Knew he saw a flashing light last night but he didn’t think anything of it, now it was clear a paparazzo had in fact found him.

“Fuck”

“Who the fuck is _Ian Gallagher?!_ ”

Ian climbs out the bed and tries to reach out for Mickey only for him to back away “Mickey please I can explain”

“Are you a Prince?” Mickey asks looking confused and hurt

“Yes but-“

“And your name is Ian?”

“Yes but-“

Mickey ran a shaky hand down his face as he tried to fight back the tears threating to break free “Get out”

“Please Mick let me explain-“

“Explain what?! How we’ve been dating for eight months and I don’t even know who the fuck you are? How I opened myself up and thought I could trust you and you lied to my face over and over? What did you think I would only want your money? Do you not trust me?”

“I do trust you! It just got out of hand and we were already in way to deep and I didn’t know how to tell you”

“Easy open your fucking mouth and say “hey by the way my name isn’t fucking Ethan!” Would work”

Ian reached out to him again for Mickey to recoil once more “Get dressed and get out of my house!.....Now!”

Ian quickly got dressed and left the house with little fight.

✨

Once he arrived home Kevin opened the door before he could put the key in the lock.

“What Kevin?”

“Queen Fiona-“

Ian cut him off as he pushed his way into his apartment “I know she’s probably angry, just tell her I’ll talk to her later”

“No you’ll talk to me now”

Ian slowly turned around and was face to face with his sister standing in his living room with three royal guards.

“Fiona?”

“Please explain to me how _this_ is keeping a low profile brother” She clicked on the TV and scanned through the many news channels with his face splashed all over them. Some claiming he was a playboy and Mickey was his new conquest.

“We had a deal Ian and you broke your end of it. Collect your things we're  going home”

“No”

“I’m sorry, did I phrase that as a question?”

“I’m not going Fiona!"

Fiona was in his face in no time as she gracefully crossed the room “We have had Frank embarrass the family name enough, I will not have you doing the same with your philandering ways”

 

“I’m not fucking Frank!”

Kevin the guards and Fiona all fell silent at Ian’s tone and language. “How dare you speak to me that way! What has gotten into you Ian!”

“I’m sorry about my language, but I’m not a philanderer Fiona, I’m in love with this man and I’ve been lying to him for eight months because of your rules. He makes me happy and I believe I do the same for him and if and when I decide to come home it won’t be without him”

This was the first time Ian had ever put his foot down with Fiona, but she needed to loosen the reigns a bit. He knew she was only this strict and reserved because Frank had nearly lost them the crown with his drinking and many other addictions. It was when he finally died in a car accident that Fiona succeeded him as Queen and brought respect back to the name Gallagher.

“Oh sweet boy” She said, placing a motherly hand to his cheek “Will he forgive you?”

Ian looked down at his feet before he looked back up at Fiona with tears in his eyes “I don’t know”

“I know I’ve been harder on you than the others, you’ve just always been a free spirit and a pain in the ass” They both laughed “But I need to let you guys live your lives….you can stay”

“Really Fi?”

She hugged him close “Yes, but I want to meet this Mickey one day?”

“You will,I promise”

She then turned to Kevin “Kevin”

“Yes your Majesty?”

“You’re welcome to return home with me, and I’m sorry for keeping you away from Veronica. To say she has been upset with me is an understatement.”

Kevin could only smile at the queen “You’re her best friend! I don’t think she could be mad at you for that long”

“Yes well I’m not willing to test the depth of our friendship, and I believe Ian can handle himself, right?”

‘Yes I believe I can”

“Take care brother, and do come back soon” Ian shook his head yes he hugged and kissed Fiona goodbye. As soon his sister was gone he hopped in the shower and prepared to get Mickey back by any means necessary.

✨

Mickey was on the stepping stool once again trying to reach a book when a hand came up and retrieved it for him. He didn’t even need to turn around to see who It was, he knew Ethan’s or _Ian's_ smell anywhere.

“What do you want?”

“You”

The statement was so honest and loving that Mickey almost lost his balance from being weak in the knees. But he maintained his chilly demeanor and refused to look his way.

“Knew it wasn't going to be that easy so I figured I’d get you a gift”

Mickey scoffed and finally turned around to face the lying Prince “Oh yeah, what did you get me that could possibly make me forgive you?”

“Well it’s too big to wrap and we’re kind of standing in it”

“What?”

“I bought you the library”

Mickey mouth was firmly on the ground as he gaped at what Ian had just said “You didn’t?”

“I did, they’re actually going to rename it after Christmas break to the “I’m Sorry I hurt you Library”

Mickey couldn’t help that he burst out laughing at the corniness of the asshole in front of him. He wanted to be mad he really did, but he was so in love with him it was impossible. “Please don’t name it that”

“Then what should I name it kind sir?”

Mickey thought it over for a second before it clicked “How about the I&M library?”

Ian smiled at the name of their initials “I love it”

“But I’m still fucking mad at you?”

“I know Mickey, but I figure we’ve got all of winter break for you to get to know me, the real _me_ And I really don’t want to lose you”

“……Okay”

“Okay?”

“Yes I’ll give you a fucking chance, you’re lucky I love your ass”

Ian reached out his hand to help Mickey down from the stool as they sat down and started to get to know each other honestly “So where do you want to go this winter break?”

“How do you and Mandy feel about staying in a castle?”

Mickey shrugged “I guess I can learn to love it”

Ian smile and took his hand in his “I bet you could”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay anon who sent me this prompt I know I said I would write it after a couple of days and it's been like five weeks, totally my bad. I didn't forget though and I hope I did it justice! Please tell me what you guys think of it and give me feedback on the smut scene, it was my first attempt to write a full length sex scene and I think it came out bad.


End file.
